One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure herein relates to a display panel and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display panel having improved efficiency and a method for manufacturing the same.
Organic light emitting devices may be self-emitting devices that have a wide viewing angle and superior contrast. In addition, organic light emitting devices may have a rapid response time, high brightness, and low driving voltage.
An example organic light emitting device includes an anode and a cathode, and a hole transporting layer, a light emitting layer, and an electron transporting layer, which are successively disposed (e.g., positioned) on the anode, between the anode and the cathode. For example, the hole transporting layer, the light emitting layer, and the electron transporting layer may be organic thin films, each of which is formed of an organic compound.
When different voltages are respectively applied to the anode and the cathode of the organic light emitting device, holes injected from the anode move to the light emitting layer via the hole transporting layer, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the light emitting layer via the electron transporting layer. The holes and the electrons are then coupled in the light emitting layer to generate excitons. The excitons return from an excited state to a ground state to generate light.